An increasing number of people consider their pet (e.g., dog, cat) a member of their family and want their pets to live the longest, healthiest lives possible. In the US, there are more dogs than there are kids today. What pets eat and drink has a major influence on their health and wellbeing and pet parents spend billions of dollars a year on pet food because of this. More than half of dogs and cats are overweight or obese which shortens life spans and causes expensive, painful health problems like diabetes and arthritis. The majority of pet owners enjoy feeding their pet as part of a daily ritual and manifestation of love they feel for their animal. Typically feeding the pet is part of an established and very regular schedule to help keep the pet calm and happy. But the majority of pet owners do not know the right amount of food to feed their pet and find it difficult to decipher the instructions on the pet food packages, and practically speaking adhering to the required measurement. Keeping a regular pet meal schedule can be challenging and is often the responsibility of multiple family members or caretakers. What is needed is a system that makes it easy to manage, monitor and track the trends of the food and water provided to the pet, recording and then analyzing the times and quantities and trends of the pet's food and water consumption. What is needed is a smart bowl with a smart phone app that can help solve the obesity epidemic for cats and dogs, and make it easy for their owners to feed their dog or cat the right amount.